Bladebreakers ReUnite!
by SkyDragonKing
Summary: It's been a little over two years since the attempted BEGA takeover, but the BBA is back to form and is celebrating by throwing its first championship tourney since. With such fierce competition there's only one solution… Season 4 fic! Read and Review! Feedback is wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bladebreakers Reunite!

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It's been a little over two years since the end of G-Revolution, but the BBA is back to form and is celebrating by throwing its first championship tourney since. With such fierce competition there's only one solution…

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am coming to you live from the newly established BBA Headquarters where president, mister Stanley Dickenson is giving a surprise press conference." Said the hushed voice of the one and only DJ Jazzman from a crowded room where many people of the press have gathered quickly to cover this surprise conference Mr. Dickinson.

"Oh, here he is now…" Jazzman said as Dickinson walked in the room and up to the podium where several microphones had been placed. Cameras flashed briefly until Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat.

"First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming here on such short notice. You're probably wondering the reason for this press conference, and I'll be more than happy to explain. As you know, it's been a little over two years but the BBA is finally back in business!" He began as the cameras flashed for several seconds before he continued.

"And what's more; to celebrate the resurgence of the BBA myself, as well as the rest of the committee have decided to hold the Beyblade World Championship Tournament!" The media folk roared and cameras flashed upon hearing the news.

* * *

"Begin!" Came the shout of Grandpa from inside his dojo, where his two grandsons, Tyson and Hiro, were set to begin a match in kendo.

With their grandfather's command, both brothers lunged at each other and swung their shinai. They seemed to be pretty even, but Hiro, the elder brother, seemed to have a better understanding of actions of the fight. They were having a pretty even battle until the door slid open.

"TYSON!" a loud screech echoed throughout the dojo, diverting the attention of Tyson. That would cost him, as Hiro's shinai came crashing down on Tyson's head.

"Ow!" cried Tyson.

"Your fault for not staying focused." His brother retorted. The source of the yelling came running into the room where they were gathered.

"Tyson!" shouted Daichi. It has been over two years, so Daichi, like the others, has grown and matured both inside and out. Daichi himself was taller and the scar on his forehead faded a tad, and believe it or not, he had a full pair of pants.

"Argh, Daichi!" Tyson grunted, rubbing his head where it was hit.

"You guys aren't gonna believe it but look!" Daichi exclaimed as he pulled a paper from his pocket. He unfolded it to reveal a poster, and not just any poster.

"What, no way!" Tyson shouted, looking at the poster. It was for the newly announced Tournament.

"Yeah, Mr. Dickinson just announced it a little while ago. I ran by the BBA building and picked up this poster." Daichi explained.

"I guess the BBA finally reestablished itself to the point it was before that BEGA fiasco." Hiro inquired as he took a look at the poster.

"Nu-uh, it's even better; you have to see the inside of the new building, it's way better than this dump."

"What ya say little dude?" Grandpa asked as he gripped his sword tightly.

"Nothing…" Daichi said feebly.

* * *

"You're Kenny right?" Kenny looked at the person standing in front of him. This new guy had to be about Hiro's height or maybe a hair taller; he had black hair, and green eyes. Kenny blinked, or it could be assumed that he did.

"Um yeah I am…" he said.

"Oh sorry, I'm Jack; you're the one who came up with the Heavy Metal System right? Well I was wondering if you'd have a look at my blade." The new guy held out his Beyblade. It was a HMS blade for sure, purple in color, pretty tall for a Heavy Metal System Beyblade. Kenny looked at it for a second until Jack placed it in Kenny's hand. Kenny held the Beyblade up to get a better look, and upon inspection he found the running core can rotate and its tip extends and retract accordingly. Kenny hadn't seen a Beyblade like it before and it intrigued him.

"This is a pretty unique Beyblade for sure, but why have me look at it?" He asked Jack.

"Well I _was_ curious as to what you thought of it, but there is a problem I'm having with it. You see the bit protector won't hang on to any launcher I try to." Jack explained while Kenny continued to examine the prior's blade.

"Well, I'd love to check it out for you…say I'm heading to my friend's place right now and I have all my Beyblade equipment in my bag. Would you like to come, I'm sure my friend wouldn't mind?" Kenny suggested, handing the blade back to Jack who looked back at Kenny and smiled.

"Sure, let's go!" he said, and they were on their way.

* * *

"So how's this tournament supposed to work?"

"That's a very good question madam, allow me to explain…" began Mr. Dickinson in response to the question he was just asked.

"Eight teams will have to earn their place in the tournament by winning Qualifying Tournaments that will be held in various locations throughout the world. These Qualifying Tournaments will play out like team tournaments have previously with three members from each team participating in one on one battles in a best of three format."

"But sir, what of the Championship Tournament itself, how will that be different from tournaments before?" DJ asked.

"That will all be explained before day one of the Championship Tournament and…." Came Mr. Dickinson's answer over the television in Tyson's home, where he, his brother, grandfather and Daichi have gathered.

"Wow, it sounds like the BBA is going all out for this tournament." Tyson said.

"Well it _has_ been two years since any serious tournaments have been held; the BBA must be making up for the time spent on recovery." Hiro assumed before he got up and left the room.

"Hey we're gonna need a team if we want to compete in this thing." Daichi said, looking at Tyson. Suddenly louder noises were coming from the TV, catching the boys' attention.

"Yes, it is true that the former BEGA bladers from the Justice 5 Tournament have registered for the first Qualifying Tournament that will be taking place in a week, and are in fact calling themselves The Justice 5." Mr. Dickinson said through the TV.

"What!" Tyson shouted over the news.

"Well home boy if I remember correctly those BEGA guys lost in that tournament." Grandpa reminded Tyson who looked down.

"Yeah, but I doubt that they'll want to team up again." The champion beyblader said.

"But what about Kai, he doesn't belong to any team after that Justice 5 tournament." Daichi suggested.

_What about Kai._ Tyson thought to himself as he looked outside to see a bird fly away.

* * *

"Okay Hilary just go up to him and ask him." Said Hilary to herself, as she watched her target from across the street. This target of hers was on the tall side, perhaps a little shorter than Hiro, well-built frame, wild gray hair in the front with slicked black hair in the back; it was none other than Kai.

Kai was walking down the street with a shopping bag in his hand with a carton of milk sticking out. Hilary assumed he was just doing some grocery shopping since he lived alone in his apartment on the other side of town. As she watched him she began to get nervous.

"Come on, it's not like you're asking him out or anything…" She whispered to herself again before she got up from the bench she'd been sitting on and took a deep breath.

"Okay here goes nothing." She whispered before shouting.

"Hey Kai!" getting his attention, Hilary walked over to him. Now over the past two years or so Hilary made the change all girls do from a kid to a young woman. Like said previously all the characters have grown and matured over the time passed.

"Hilary?" Kai blinked as she walked up to him. She pushed her longer brown hair behind her ear.

"Hey Kai, didn't expect to see you walking around town." She said cheerfully as usual, but Kai just looked at her without saying a word.

"Well Kai there's actually something I wanted to ask you…" she said looking away, but when she brought her gaze back up Kai was already walking away.

"Hey get back here!" she yelled as she ran after him and cut him off.

"What do you want Hilary?" He asked, fidgeting with his left ear.

"Hey I didn't know you had an earring, and where's your face paint?" Hilary asked.

"I only wear it when I beyblade, now what do you want?" He asked like he was in some sort rush.

"Oh, um well Kai, I was wondering if…" Hilary began to trail off again and when she looked up again she found Kai was down the street.

"Now where are you going!" She hollered making Kai jump. He resumed running straight ahead as Hilary trailed him.

"Get back here Kai!" She yelled as she ran after Kai through bushes, hedges even down some alley ways. Hilary was on his tail until she seemed to have lost him after a sudden turn.

"Where did he go?" she said quietly to no one in particular before she began to hear a few cats meowing past a wall of bushes surrounding a tall tree. From what she could tell there were a handful of cats nearby and she decided to investigate. She slowly walked up to the bushes and when she pulled a section of them back she found a surprise.

"Kai?" She blurted out when she saw Kai giving the milk she saw in his shopping bag to a few stray cats. Her sudden shouting caused Kai to jump, resulting in the cats fleeing the scene.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted back, his face red in embarrassment.

"Well I was going to ask you something before you ran off, but now I have more questions on my mind." She explained as she stepped out from the bushes, towards him.

"Never mind that, what did you want to ask me?" He said shaking his blush off.

"Um, well I was wondering if…teach me how to beyblade!" She finally got it out of her. Kai looked at her confused.

"Why?" He replied.

"Well I've been watching you guys do it for a few years now, and I've never been any good at it on my own..." She explained.

"No, I meant why should I?" He asked crossing his arms. Hilary was thrown off a bit by his rudeness but she came back strong.

"Well if you don't I'll tell the others about what I just saw, Mr. kitty cat." She said making Kai's face get red again, this time some anger was thrown in with the embarrassment.

"Argh, fine! You want to learn how to beyblade huh? Then come by my place at six." He said as he walked past her.

"Wait Kai its almost six now." She said. Kai stopped walking but he didn't turn around.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant six in the morning!"

"Wha…"

"You know where I live, so don't be late." Kai snorted before he began laughing cruelly as he walked away.

"What did you get yourself into Hilary?" She muttered as she slumped down while the cats Kai was giving milk to came back.

* * *

"Okay here we are." Kenny said as he and Jack arrived at the dojo. They walked around with Kenny leading the way.

"Tyson!" He called out.

"In here chief!" Kenny heard Tyson's reply as he led Jack into the room with him.

"Tyson did you…"

"We know chief, we just watched it, the BBA is holding another tournament. And what's more, Brooklyn, Garland and the others are going to compete." Tyson said.

"What, b-but those guys are some of the best bladers around!" Kenny shouted in surprise.

"Wait that Justice 5 rumor is true? Oh man that's going to be fun to see." Jack said, stepping out from behind Kenny.

"Who the heck are you?" Daichi said abruptly.

"Me, oh I'm Jack, Kenny is taking a look at my beyblade for me. So you're Tyson and Daichi of that G-Revolutions team?"

"Yep that's us, so what wrong with your blade guy?" Daichi asked.

"Well, it's just a minor problem but I ran into your friend Kenny on the street and since he created the HMS blades I figured he'd be the one to go to." Said Jack as he held out his blade for the others to see.

"Hmph, never seen a blade like that before." Tyson said, leaning in to get a better look.

"Wow a heavy metal blade, you must be pretty good to control one of those." Daichi exclaimed leap frog jumping over Tyson.

"Thanks, actually everyone on my team has a heavy metal blade." Jack said before handing his beyblade to Kenny.

"You're on a team?" Daichi asked.

"DAICHI!" Tyson shouted angrily as he got up from Daichi's little stunt.

"Yeah I…" Jack began until…

"Team Phalanx, right?" came another voice. Everyone turned to see Hiro, now in his street clothes.

"Uh, yeah how did you know?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say I keep a close eye on beyblading. I've heard of you guys; you've been tearing up underground Beyblading for the past year or so, winning minor tournaments left and right." Hiro explained.

"Wow I'm surprised you knew all of that, um…Hiro right?" Jack said.

"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out." Hiro said just as Kenny got up and handed the beyblade back to Jack.

"Okay the new bit protector should fit into any launcher now." Said Kenny.

"All right, Toku is back in action." Jack said looking at his beyblade in his hand.

"Toku?" asked Daichi.

"Oh, that's the name of my bit beast. It's actually the spirit of an ancient samurai that's been in my family for generations." Jack explained.

"Geez, with all of that goin' for ya, you should compete in one of those qualifying tournaments." Tyson suggested.

"Don't worry; my team and I are signing up for one of those qualifiers. The first of the two that's going to be held here in fact; you should come out and see us and scope out the competition." Jack said.

"We just might do that Jack." Hiro said.

"Right, well it was great meeting you all, and Kenny thanks for fixing up my blade, I appreciate it." Jack said before he let himself out of the dojo.

"Speaking of tournaments, we need to figure out what we're going to do." Hiro said walking over and sitting next to Tyson.

* * *

Meanwhile an airplane landed in the nearby airport, and a ferry docked in the city harbor. In the airport walked a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and in the harbor another young man with long black hair bound in a white wrap. They both gathered their things and looked out to the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Bladebreakers Reunite!

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It's been a little over two years since the end of G-Revolution, but the BBA is back to form and is celebrating by throwing its first championship tourney since. With such fierce competition there's only one solution…

* * *

Later that evening while the others were conversing inside, Tyson was sitting outside the dojo by the fountain just outside of his room. Spinning his trusty beyblade, Dragoon, Tyson was contemplating the events of earlier that day.

"What do I do? If that Justice 5 team is really competing, and if that kid Jack's team is as good as Hiro lets on then I'm in trouble. The competition's going to be really tough this time and I don't think any of the others are willing to get together again. Max is still in the States with his mom and Ray's back in his village so getting a hold of him is impossible; they don't even have a phone where he lives. And Kai, well Kai is another story." He said to himself as he kept a close eye on Dragoon, which was zig-zagging all around the yard. The beyblade skipped over the water in the pond and eventually jumped back into Tyson's hand.

"Still, even if I can't get the others I need to compete. I'm sure Daichi and Kenny have my back, but no one knows how the actual Championship Tournament will play out, and I don't know how far I can go with those two, especially against bladers like Brooklyn. I'm not knocking them or anything but we're going to need more bladers if we want to go far." He continued to speak to no one in particular other than himself and his beyblade.

"I know what you mean." Came the voice of another. Shocked, Tyson turned around sharply to find his brother Hiro standing on the deck of the house.

"Hiro, you…"

"I heard what you said Tyson, and I know how worried you are. But you shouldn't be; you've proven yourself capable of beating bladers as good as the Justice 5." Said Hiro, trying to reassure his brother, but Tyson wasn't convinced.

"This isn't something I can do on my own Hiro. You know as well as anyone that I only got in the position to be champion because of the team I had surrounding me. If it wasn't for them I'd be nobody." He protested and oddly enough, or at least it seemed odd to Tyson that Hiro smirked in response.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked while Hiro walked up to one of the doors and before he slid it open he said.

"You don't know how good you have it Tyson!" Hiro said as the door slid open to reveal the biggest surprise Tyson's had in a long time.

"Max, Ray!" He cheered as he saw two of his best friends standing before him.

"Didn't know you thought about us that way Tyson." Max started.

"Your words touched me!" Ray said sarcastically before he and Max stepped out and up to Tyson.

"I-I don't get it how…" Tyson stuttered.

"My mom's on the board of the American BBA, of course I heard about the tournament ahead of time. And as soon as I did I got on a plane for here." Max explained.

"How did you hear about it Ray, you don't have any technology in your village?" Tyson had to ask, and Ray answered.

"I got this letter from Mr. Dickinson himself. It was actually meant for the others as well but once I knew what was happening I hopped on the first ferry over here." Said Ray.

"You guys…" Tyson said, getting all choked up.

"If you start crying I'm out of here." Max joked. The others laughed.

"But, but why come though? I'd think that you guys would want to play for your own teams." Tyson inquired.

"Trust me Tyson, we want to win! But with those BEGA bladers competing, there's only one way we can do that, and that's with you and Daichi!" Ray explained.

"You guys…you don't know how much this means to me." Tyson said, elated that Ray and Max were ready to do whatever it took to win just as he was.

"Where is that loudmouth Daichi anyways? It's been awfully quiet around here." Hiro asked, looking around like the others were for the infamous Daichi.

"He went off somewhere dudes." Grandpa said as he and Kenny joined the others outside.

"Grandpa…do you know where Daichi ran off to?" Hiro asked.

"Beats me; the little bro-chacho just got up and said he had to go and that it was important."

"Well whenever he gets back, he's in for a surprise." Kenny said.

* * *

"Open up Kai! Let me in!" Yelled Daichi from the entrance to Kai's apartment building; pressing on the intercom relentlessly, calling out to the now irritated beyblader.

"Kai it's me Daichi, let me in I need to talk to you!"

"That's it, I'm moving." Kai said to himself, away from the intercom.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai…" Daichi kept pressing on the button and speaking into the intercom while leaning on the front door. Just then Daichi felt the door knob click and before he knew it he was sprawled out on the floor. When Daichi looked up he saw the cause of his fall.

"Kai, about time!" he said hopping back up to his feet. Once he did he saw that Kai looked more annoyed than usual.

"What could be so important that it makes you come all the way down here and annoy me all night?" Kai asked impatiently. Daichi didn't really seem to notice Kai's agitation however.

"Didn't you hear about the tournament? Mr. Dickinson said…"

"Whatever Daichi, I'm not interested, now leave." Kai said in the same impatient manner as before, pinching his nose.

"Wait; don't you wanna hear who's competing?" Daichi pleaded, trying to get his foot in the door, figuratively speaking of course.

"No, now get…" Kai was about to get rid of his pest problem until Daichi blurted out.

"That Brooklyn guy's gonna be in it." Kai froze after he heard Daichi tell him that bit. Brooklyn, the one and the only one other person Kai considers a worthy opponent other than you know who.

"What did you say?" Kai asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, all of those BEGA bladers are competing. There's this other team that Hiro says is really good too and…"

"Let's go." Kai said abruptly as he grabbed Daichi by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along the sidewalk to the dojo.

* * *

"So do you know anything else about these Qualifying Tournaments?" Tyson asked Max who held his chin and tried to remember.

"Well, I know my mom said that there are going to be eight of them around the world, and the winner of each tournament gets into the championships. The first one will be held next week and the Justice 5 have already signed up for that one, good thing it's not here. After that one takes place pretty much every other day at another location." Explained Max, while the others paid close attention to his words.

"Do you know when the qualifiers here will take place Max?" Ray asked.

"No I don't unfortunately."

"Well let's look it up." Kenny said as he typed away on his laptop.

"Wait, Hiro, what else do you know about that Jack guy who was here earlier and his team? He said that they're competing here as well." Tyson looked to his brother.

"Well from what I've heard Jack belongs to Team Phalanx. Phalanx is a group of five really strong bladers who've been winning every underground tournament out there. Like Jack said, each of the team members has mastered the Heavy Metal blades just as you all have. They're very powerful bladers and probably are going to win their qualifier easily." Hiro elaborated on the relatively unknown Jack and his team, Team Phalanx.

"Well we'll just have to see how powerful then, after all, Jack did invite us to come see them play in their qualifying tournament." Claimed Tyson, eager to see this Jack and the rest of Team Phalanx.

"Might as well; we could register for the next qualifying tournament while we're there, look." Kenny said as he turned his laptop around for the others to see.

"See, the registration dates end on the day of the tournament preceding it and you can only register at a BBA facility, so we should get it done then." The chief continued to explain the details.

"All right then that should be everything. When's that tournament happening Chief?" Tyson asked.

"In nine days from now, but we still have one minor problem. What about Kai?" Asked Kenny.

Suddenly the door slid open and crashed while a loud screech was coming towards them. It was Daichi who came flying in the room, and sure enough, crashed right into Tyson.

"What's the big idea Daichi?" Shouted Tyson, as he shoved the younger blader off him.

"Well it wasn't my fault." Complained Daichi, as he rubbed his head.

"If not you, then who?" Tyson argued.

"Me." Everyone heard a familiar voice and turned towards the door.

"…Kai!" The others shouted simultaneously when he walked through the.

"So that's where Daichi went." Max said.

"Well, he decided to come after all." Said Hiro.

"Yeah whatever, what's this tournament that Daichi's been screaming in my ear about?" Kai asked.

"So you've heard about it." Tyson assumed.

"Is it true about the BEGA bladers, are they competing?" Kai asked looking directly at Tyson who looked back and nodded.

"So Kai, are you in?" Hiro asked, crossing his arms while the others leaned in closer except for Tyson who continued to look Kai in the eye. Kai met his glance and nodded.

"…Count on it." He said, turning his back to them and walked away from the dojo.

"All right, now that Kai's in we can't lose!" Daichi cheered and pumped his fist.

"Even so Daichi, we have to start practicing together again. You can be sure that other teams are doing so right now." Hiro reminded the enthusiastic Daichi.

"He's right, the White Tigers have been training since we received that letter from Mr. Dickinson." Said Ray.

"Yeah, you can say the same for the All-Starz." Max added.

"All right so it's settled, we begin training tomorrow!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Oh wait, shouldn't we've told Kai?" Daichi shouted.

"I wouldn't worry about Kai Daichi; I have a feeling he's got training all taken care of." Kenny said, assuring Daichi.

"Say, isn't somebody missing here?" Max asked, looking around. He was right; amongst the ranks of their group, nearly everybody was still there; Tyson, Hiro, Daichi, Ray, himself, and Kai was just there, so who was missing…?

* * *

"Hilary, dinner!" yelled the mother of the one and only Hilary who was stirring in her room. Actually the term 'stirring' is an understatement, since she was more along the border of bouncing off the walls and losing her damn mind.

"Okay, let's see, I have to go to Kai's tomorrow to learn how to beyblade…I don't even have a beyblade, great. Off to a good start…why am I so nervous?" she spoke to herself, twirling her hair, anxious about her upcoming beyblading lessons with…Kai.

"Oh, why did I have to ask _him_ of all people? I could've asked Hiro; at least he's a coach, and he's not…" She moaned and groaned, burying her head under the pillows on her bed.

"Hilary!" another shout came from her mother. This time she heard it and dragged herself out of her room.

"Coming…" she said quietly dragging her feet along the floor and off to dinner. When she made it downstairs she saw only two table sets laid out. Hilary knew what that meant; dad was away on business again. He was often away and that used to upset Hilary, but nowadays she just annoyingly shrugs it off.

Hilary sat down and looked over at what her mother prepared, grilled chicken, her '_favorite'_. But her mind was elsewhere.

"Something wrong Hilary, you haven't even touched your food?" Her mother asked while Hilary played around with the food in her dish.

"Huh, oh no I just have something on my mind that's all." She explained, continuing to poke her food with her fork.

"Well is it about that Beyblading tournament I heard about; I'm sure all your friends are excited." Hilary heard her mom say. Jumping up from her seat, Hilary yelled.

"What tournament?" It came out as more of a shriek and her mother jumped back.

"That nice Mr. Dickinson announced it earlier today on TV, you didn't see it?"

"No I didn't see it! I should go see the others…" Hilary said halfway out the door until her mother stopped her.

"Hold on young lady, you're not going anywhere until you finish your dinner!" She commanded, pulling her almost 18 year old daughter back inside. Sitting back at the table Hilary tried her best to force her mother's not so great cooking down her throat.

"How is your friend Tyson?" Mother asked as Hilary drank some water to put down the food.

"He's fine…" she said, putting down the glass and picking up her fork for round two.

"How about that Kenny, and that wild child, what's his name…"

"Daichi…fine…" Hilary finished the sentence for her mother while taking another sip of water.

"Oh, well what about that other boy I remember you talking about, Kai is his name right?" When she heard her mother say that name, his name, she choked on her water and spat it, or rather sprayed it out all over her mom.

" *cough, cough* Mom!" She cried out, standing up from her seat again.

"What?" her mother asked.

"…Nothing I'll see you later, bye." She said quickly before she darted out of the house. Her mother watched her go and couldn't help but smile at her daughter.

* * *

"I…wonder what's going…on…at Tyson's…" Hilary said as she ran down the streets, each step taking her closer to her destination. As she turned a corner, Hilary drew close to a hotel down the street where another young woman stepped out who had earphones on, unaware of her surroundings.

"I hope…Kenny's…already there." Hilary continued looking down, not where she was going, but by the time she brought her head back up it was too late.

"Ah!" She yelled as she collided with the other girl who had just stepped out of the hotel.

"Are you okay?" Hilary heard the other girl ask her as they were both on the ground holding their heads.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, you?" Hilary replied, both girls helping each other up from the ground.

"Well I've been better." The other girl joked. Hilary finally got a good look at this girl; a little taller than herself, black hair, blue eyes, very very pretty.

"Yeah, sorry I should've watched where I was going." Hilary apologized.

"No it's my fault, darn headphones; I should've been paying attention." The other girl retorted, when something caught Hilary's eye. It was a beyblade, an HMS beyblade to be exact; white in color, quite tall for a heavy metal blade, pretty unique looking.

"Hey is this yours?" Hilary asked bending over to pick up the beyblade. When she did the other girl immediately recognized the blade as hers.

"Phantom Fox; thanks for that, I never would've noticed I dropped it." She said as Hilary handed it over to her.

"You must be good to use that kind of beyblade." Hilary complimented the girl who smiled in response.

"Thanks, actually I'm using it to compete in the tournament in a little over a week." The girl said looking at the beyblade in her hand, unknowingly reminding Hilary of something important.

"Shoot, tournament right, um I gotta go, nice bumping into you." Hilary said before running off towards the dojo as the other girl watched her go. She put her headphones back in her ears and looked down at her beyblade.

"I don't know why but that girl looked familiar to me…oh well." The girl mumbled before walking away in the other direction.

* * *

1st 2 chapters done! Mission Accomplished! next time: Hilary's beyblading lessons begin as well as the other's training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Bladebreakers Reunite!

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It's been a little over two years since the end of G-Revolution, but the BBA is back to form and is celebrating by throwing its first championship tourney since. With such fierce competition there's only one solution…

* * *

It was early, too early in fact for a certain Hilary who was standing outside the apartment building of her new Beyblade instructor, Kai. Still half asleep, Hilary stared upwards at the top from the top of the building and then brought her gaze down to the intercom. It took her a little longer than normal to spot _his_ name on the list, and before she could press the button something stopped her. It was her cell phone vibrating in her pocket; Hilary picked it up and saw that she indeed receive a text, but it was a surprise who sent it.

"Kai? I'm here what is he…is he getting on my case already?" She mumbled, pressing the button on her phone to open the message.

_Rooftop, come from outside_.

Was all the message said; even in his writing, Kai is very vague. The message confused Hilary.

"What does he mean come from…oh no, I'm not climbing the fire escape!" She complained as she walked around to the side of the building and looked up to find the fire escape wasn't even pushed down for anyone to grab onto. Hilary sighed and mentally braced herself.

"Kai better be up there…" She grumbled as she looked at the obstacle that lie before her.

Hilary looked at the ladder for the fire escape which hung a good three feet above her head. For at least a few minutes she asked herself, how could she get up there? It was only a couple of minutes after that did something click in her head. She noticed the closed dumpster adjacent to the suspended ladder, and thought if she could somehow get on the dumpster she could make a jump for the ladder. So she decided to give it a go, after a running start she pulled herself up onto the closed dumpster. After that she looked straight ahead at the ladder. All rusty and unpleasant looking, it almost seemed to taunt Hilary, as if it was some sort of test Kai had set up for Hilary. Once she figured that it was some test, a fierce look of determination came in her eyes before she darted and leapt from the edge of the dumpster and reached out. She hoped for the best and expected the worst but she indeed grabbed hold of the bottom step of the ladder.

"Oh I shouldn't have stayed out with the others so late." She moaned as she pulled herself up the steps of the ladder until she could put her feet on the lower steps. Hilary climbed the ladder and moved on to the other levels of the escape. It took her a few minutes but she finally made it to the very top, and as soon as she put her foot down on the rooftop something crashed right next to it that caused Hilary to jump in surprise and almost made her fall completely off the building. She saw what had stricken her and she couldn't believe what it was. The Dranzer beyblade that had just missed her foot had jumped back across the entire length of the rooftop and into the hands of its owner, Kai.

"Are you crazy?" Hilary shrieked at him while he continued to stand there, arms crossed looking straight ahead.

"You're late." He said bluntly. Frustrated, Hilary marched up to him.

"Well I would've been on time but somebody wouldn't let me inside and had me climb the fire escape!" She argued back loudly. Kai just looked at her with no expression.

"Are you ready or not?" He asked, resetting Hilary's mood. She looked down and mumbled her answer.

"A-actually Kai, I um, I-I don't, uh…" She stuttered while twirling the ends of her hair. Kai sighed dropping his arms to his sides before he picked up a small duffle bag and tossed it to her.

"I thought so, here." He said as she stumbled before she caught the bag in her arms.

"What is this?" She asked. To be blunt, Hilary was just plain confused.

"I figure you've spent enough time around Beyblades to know how to make your own." Was all he said before turning around and walking to the other side of the rooftop, and climbed on top of the doorway to get a bird's eye view of his pupil.

Hilary looked down at the bag and rattled it a little to hear a lot of loose articles bouncing around inside. She grabbed hold of the zipper and when she pulled it all the way around, beyblade parts scattered everywhere.

"This is gonna be a long day." She mumbled, slumping over the spilled parts, clearly not looking forward to her next task.

* * *

"Move it ladies!" Taunted Hiro as he egged on his team or most of it as Ray, Max, Tyson and Daichi ran up and down the sand of the beach in that order. It was the beginning of summer and it was pretty warm outside making the exercising worse for those who didn't like working out to begin with, namely Tyson.

"I…hate…running…!" complained the champ as he trailed Max only by about a step or two, while Ray ran a few lengths ahead, leaving behind the youngest, Daichi in the dust. They continued to run until each of them ran until Hiro stopped them. As they all huffed and puffed, catching their breath the guys looked to their coach who approached them.

"Are you done sitting around?" He asked, looking down at his team that was sprawled out on the sand below them. Tyson sat up and wiped his brow.

"Now can we start…beyblading?" He asked through heavy breaths. His brother looked over to him and smiled.

"Sure, after you all do a hundred push-ups and sit-ups." He said with enthusiasm as the others moaned.

"Thanks a lot Tyson, you just had to ask." Ray complained as he got himself into position for a set of push-ups. Max followed suit, unhappily; the same as Daichi who complained further.

"Can't you ever just keep your big mouth shut?" he said before getting his head pushed towards the sand.

"What was that for?" The younger blader shouted at Tyson who began doing push-ups himself.

"Practice what you preach." Tyson said with certain strain in his voice.

"Yeah the sooner we finish this…the better…!" Max grumbled as he pushed himself up and let himself back down for another rep.

"Argh, I hate doing this!" Daichi said before starting his push-up set as well.

"Where the heck is Kai?" Tyson shouted as he brought himself up from a rep.

"Add another fifty to your sets guys!" Hiro commanded the others as they all moaned again.

"SHUT UP TYSON!" Ray, Max and Daichi all yelled at their teammate who fell from his push-up position. He proceeded to get to his knees and yell into the air.

* * *

"Argh!"

Hilary yelled as she scrambled through the pile of spare parts Kai had given her. Building her own beyblade sounded a lot easier than what it actually entailed. She had to think what kind of style she wanted to blade with; attack like Tyson and Daichi, defense like Max, stamina like Ray, or balanced like Kai. Hilary decided to just try and make a balance type blade since it had a little of everything, and given everything she learned from watching the chief at work she was going for it. She shuffled the parts around and found a blue attack ring with two large blades on the ends, an octagon shaped weight disk, a right spin gear, and a blue base to match that had a retractable tip. She twisted it all together in her hands and held it up; it looked pretty good to her. All of the parts seemed to just go together. When she finished she picked up a launcher and ripcord from the pile and looked around for Kai.

"I'm up here, forgot already?" She heard him say and turned to see where he said it. He was still sitting atop the doorway, legs crossed, in a meditative position while his trusty Dranzer spun in front of him. He opened his eyes to find his student standing below with her beyblade in hand. He smirked before he got up and hopped off the doorway, landing directly in front of Hilary.

"What's so funny?" she asked, noticing his smirk.

"That beyblade…" he started, pointing to the blade in Hilary's hand.

"It suits you." He said as he proceeded to walk past her and clear all of the spare parts away with his foot.

"What's that supposed to mean! Oh, whatever." She said looking down at the blade in her hand. When she thought about it, it would seem like something Kai would use in a beyblade.

"…Well." Kai said impatiently as he stood back, giving Hilary enough room. Lost, she just looked at him and blinked.

"Well what?"

"Launch your beyblade, I need to see what you can do, don't I?" Kai asked crossing his arms.

"Huh, oh right, here goes nothing." She said meekly as she held the launcher in one hand while pushing the ripcord through the opening with the other, and once she did that Hilary grabbed her blade and locked it in. All ready for launch she took an athletic stance and then she…

"Let it rip!" She shouted, pulling the ripcord, setting her beyblade loose. It was spinning with nice velocity at first, but a couple of seconds later it went out of control, spiraling all across the roof top bouncing off everything it could until it made its way for Kai. When it did the 'teacher' simply hopped out of its way and launched his beyblade at it, sending it up in the air before it crashed down on the ground in front of its owner.

"What do you call that?" He asked while catching his blade after tucking his launcher away. A little frustrated, Hilary snapped back.

"Oh shut up, I'm new at this." She complained before picking her beyblade up and looking at it.

"Your stance was off." Hilary heard Kai say, and when she looked up he was standing directly in front of her.

"What…?" She asked getting a light shade of pink in her cheeks from having eye contact. Kai walked around her and stood behind as he asked her to get in her pre-launching stance again. Hilary did as she was asked and could feel that he was close to her. Standing right behind her in fact; Hilary felt his eyes on her as he studied her form to get a better look to see what's wrong with it.

"Raise your shoulder." He ordered, placing a hand lightly on her right shoulder. A little surprised Hilary head shot up and blushed a little again, but good thing Kai couldn't see. She did as he told and picked her right shoulder up, however, Kai wasn't done correcting her.

"And you elbow…" he said before putting his other hand on her left elbow, lifting it slightly so that it was even with her hands.

"O-okay…" she mumbled as her blush intensified; and Hilary felt pretty lucky that Kai was still behind her and was not able to see her face.

"Adjust your feet too." Kai said again while using his foot to push hers to where he wanted them. Finished he stepped back and told her to try launching her beyblade again. She took a deep breath before counting down in her head.

_3…2…1…_

"Let it Rip!" She hollered again, pulling back the ripcord and setting her blade off and this time it landed in front of her and remained there.

"All right!" Hilary cheered seeing the results of Kai's advice pay off, but wasn't feeling the enthusiasm.

"What are you cheering about, a toddler can do that; why don't you try, I don't know, moving around?" Kai taunted her, causing Hilary to look up at him now standing at a distance in front of her. This distracted her enough for Kai to notice that her beyblade began to wobble.

"Hilary!" he snapped at her as she brought her gaze back down to her blade and saw how it was behaving. She focused as much as she could to bring it back to form and made it move forward. It approached Kai who was only looking at Hilary, to try and spot any mistakes, but none were made as she made the beyblade make a sudden stop by his feet and dart back towards her.

"That's it, come on…!" She urged her beyblade on as it continued to move around, progressing to doing basic turns and slaloms until it hit a crack in the ground and stumbled before eventually stopping its spin.

"Argh, I was on a roll too…!" Hilary grumbled as she picked up her beyblade while Kai approached her.

"Try again, and this time…" Kai began as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. It looked rather old and very worn; he must've been holding on to it for a while now. Hilary's curiosity rose as he unfolded it.

"Just stick with the basics." He finished as he held up the paper and Hilary could not believe her eyes.

"Is that…it can't be…!" She leaned in to examine the old training schedule Kai held in his hands, the same one she had made for the rest of the guys when she had first met them, three years ago.

"You've kept this old thing, for this long?" She asked, taking the paper out of Kai's hands gently and kept clamoring on as she looked at it, while he looked at her and a small smile crept up on his face.

* * *

"Ninety eight…Ninety nine…one hundred!" Tyson cried as he finished the last of his push-ups. He collapsed on the ground, joining the others who were sprawled on the sand next to him.

"Took you guys long enough, I think it's about time we start blading. We'll do the basics first, then move on from there and finally some head to head battles." Hiro said as his team slowly picked themselves up off the ground.

"Well, get going, move it!" He barked at them as they all got the launchers ready to go.

"Let it rip!" Ray, Max, Daichi, and Tyson all said together as their beyblades spun around the beystadium Hiro set up during their workout. As the others were beyblading, Hiro saw Kenny arrive from the corner of his eye and turned when the chief approached him.

"Hey Kenny, I'm guessing you finished it?" He asked Kenny who set down his laptop and reached in his pocket.

"Yep, finished it last night in fact; here it is, Metal Driger Metal Spark." Kenny said, handing the new beyblade to its rightful owner.

"Thanks chief, I'll use it on the guys later. I wonder if Kai will be here by then." Hiro said as Kenny took a seat on the bench behind him and set up his laptop.

"Yeah me too, but when Hilary told me he agreed to teach her how to beyblade I almost fell out of my seat." The chief said while typing away on his laptop.

"Same here, but why did Kai agree to it? Knowing how he is, it doesn't really make sense." Hiro said holding his chin as he watched his team do their drills.

"Who knows with him, but I'll bet it'd be fun to see how Kai is going about it."

"Well if Hilary comes back alive then I'd say it would be a success." Hiro joked as he and Kenny shared in brief laughter.

"Go Driger!" They heard Ray cheer in the distance followed by Daichi's complaining.

"No fair, Tyson's been tailgating me!"

"Excuses, excuses Daichi, now shut up and keep blading." Tyson argued back at his younger teammate who growled back at him.

"Watch out, go Draciel!" Max exclaimed as hid blade charged for the others.

"They seem to be on point." Kenny inquired, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah still seems like they have that synergy from a couple of years ago, but I hope that's going to be enough. It's been over two years since there was any serious competition; I just hope they're ready for teams like the Justice 5." Hiro expressed his concern over his team. Worried that the guys might've gotten soft over the time of the BBA's recovery, Hiro continued to watch his team closely.

* * *

Time had passed as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon after a long day. A very long day in fact for the beyblader in training Hilary, as she got up for another round against her teacher. Her fingers were a little sore and she had put her hair up in a ponytail, mentally and physically exhausted from her all day training. And then there was Kai who had been doing his own thing while instructing his new student at the same time, making him tired as well but he did a much better job of hiding his fatigue. They were ready to face off again as they both picked up their launchers.

"Let it Rip!" Hilary gave her battle cry while Kai just grunted as he pulled back on his launcher sending both of their beyblades into the dish. The match had just started and already Dranzer was doing laps around Hilary's beyblade. She had been struggling just to keep up with Kai all day; it really baffled the poor girl.

_How can he keep moving like that? He's been doing workouts all day and teaching me and he still races around…maybe I'm in over my head here, I've never been able to do this before...he's just too good._

"Today Hilary!" Kai barked, snapping her out of her train of thought while his beyblade still lapped around hers.

"Hiya!" she shouted, making her beyblade charge towards Dranzer and Kai let the attack hit resulting in the two blades grinding around the dish's perimeter. Kai dropped his crossed arms to his sides, becoming impatient with this battle he made Dranzer drop back and charge right in with a heavy strike, sending Hilary's beyblade soaring as it landed next to her feet. She looked down in shock at her beyblade and then back up at Kai who just caught his.

"Hmm, better…" Kai said walking away from his student who picked her defeated beyblade. Hilary sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"That's enough for today…are you coming?" Kai asked her as he held stood in the doorway, holding the door open. She looked up and saw him standing there looking directly at her, she nodded and picked herself up and followed him inside.

"Problem?" Kai asked, looking over his shoulder as he led Hilary down the hallway towards his apartment. She looked up from her hunched over posture.

"You saw me back there I stunk." Hilary complained as they turned a corner. Looking ahead, Kai replied.

"It was your first day, don't feel bad." He said without looking at her. Hilary was a little surprised, or was it relief, over Kai's words. While she was contemplating what Kai said they had arrived at Kai's door.

"You know I've never been here before." Hilary said while Kai reached in his pocket for the key to his apartment. He didn't say anything in response when he turned the key and opened the door, and when he did Hilary's mouth damn near hit the floor. Kai's apartment was sooo nice, or at least that's how Hilary would describe it briefly. For starters the place was huge, probably taking up the whole floor. Hard wood floors throughout, different furniture theme in every room, it all just seemed so nice…and expensive.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Kai said, leaving Hilary in the living room before switching the TV on. Hilary sat on the couch that was a lot more comfortable than it looked, and looked around the room some more. She found that he didn't have many pictures of people, just those of recent years with the rest of the people from beyblading, herself included. Before she had a chance to look around some more, Kai returned with a couple of bottles of water and towels.

"Oh thanks!" Hilary said cheerfully. Kai handed her a towel and a water bottle with a straight face and took a seat on the other side of the couch. Hilary patted herself down with her towel, around her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, and although she didn't see, Kai looked at her the entire time. When she was done, he looked away after realizing what he was doing, but Hilary noticed something else about Kai. He had taken his blue face paint off; guess he was done beyblading for the day. Kai took a sip of his water before sitting back on his couch and crossing his arms.

"Hey, Kai?" Hilary asked Kai who was sitting back, eyes closed, trying to relax.

"Hmm?" He didn't even bring himself to speak. Assuming that was all she would get out of him, Hilary continued.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how do you afford this place? I mean it seems really expensive." She said while Kai opened his eyes and sat back up.

"Let's just say, I came into some family money." He said. Family money, what is Kai a Rockefeller?

"Bet it's more than the allowance my parents used to give me." She joked and even managed to get Kai to smirk.

"Um, can I ask how much…if you don't mind…?" She managed to get out. Kai looked over at her with the same glare he gives everybody. Hilary guessed she was annoying him with that question since it did seem a bit rude, but despite her doubts, Kai sighed.

"Okay hang on…" he said before reaching for a pad and pen resting on the table in front of them. He scribbled a number down.

"Here's how much I received." He said showing Hilary the paper. The amount he had written down caused Hilary's eyes to pop out of her head and her jaw to hit the floor. That was enough money to last Kai ten lifetimes, he was loaded. He probably could've started his own beyblading league with all of that cash.

"Y-you don't have to work a day in your life with all that money!" Hilary couldn't help her shouting making Kai cringe in response.

"Ah, do you have to yell? You're not the first one to tell me that, but now I have a question for you?" He said, snapping Hilary out her shock.

"Why did you ask me to teach you beyblading? There were a lot of other people you could've asked; Kenny, Hiro, even Tyson has some tips to offer so why did you pick me?" He asked. Hilary looked up at him with her big brown eyes and met his as he looked at her, waiting for his answer. Face turning red, Hilary tried to come up with something to say.

"Um well…I…I guess I didn't want to feel left out since I'm the only one out of everybody who can't beyblade." She said.

"That's a good answer but it doesn't answer my question; why me Hilary?" Kai caught her. Hilary's eyes widened for a second before she took a deep breath and continued.

"I…I don't know Kai, I…I just…" She was saying until the ringing of a telephone interrupted her. It was Kai's house phone ringing, making Kai get up and walk across the room to answer it.

"Hello…" He answered the phone. He turned around to look at Hilary.

"Yeah." Kai said into the phone while walking back to the couch. Hilary looked at him curiously as he sat back down on the couch next to her.

"Okay." Kai said before hanging up the phone and putting down on the table.

"Who was that?" Hilary asked.

"Kenny; he was checking to see if you were still one piece, and everyone's at Max's." He said while Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Well you should've told him I'm better than ever!" She said flexing her arm, before Kai snorted and began chuckling.

"What?" Hilary snapped him.

"You; it's only been one day, it gets a whole lot harder trust me…" he started with a smirk until he looked over at her and saw the innocent look in her eye after he laughed at her.

"I mean, if you want to keep going with it." He said, dropping his smirk and looking away. Hilary looked at him, and then around before finally standing up, getting Kai to look up at her.

"I'll be back Kai, but for now let's go join the others." She said smiling at him.

* * *

At Max's house, the scene around the dinner table could've been described as a war zone. Mainly being the battle between Tyson, Daichi and mustard as they waged war over portions.

"Hey, I called that chicken!" Tyson shouted.

"Well too bad I got it first!" Daichi argued while Max put mustard on the younger beyblader's plate.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Daichi yelled back.

"It makes it better." Max said.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!" They argued back and forth while Ray, Hiro, Kenny and Max's father sat around the table watching world war three ensue before them.

"Don't you love having them over." Hiro said sarcastically to Max's dad, who leaned over.

"Oh yeah…love it." He said holding in his urge to throw his two unruly house guests out before someone rang his door bell.

"Max, why don't you get that?" His father said.

"Sure." Max replied, getting up from the table. Seeing his opportunity, Daichi switched his plate with Tyson.

"Hey!" Tyson protested.

"Hey Hilary you're alive, I thought Kai would've killed you by now." Max cheered after opening his door to see Kai and Hilary. They walked in to join the others as Tyson dropped his argument with Daichi.

"Well believe it or not Max, I happen to be pretty good." Hilary argued back.

"Is this true Kai?" Max asked.

"Eh, sort of." He said blandly.

"Thanks a lot Kai." Hilary sarcastically expressed her gratitude as they took their seats around the table.

"That sounds promising." Tyson snorted, taking a bite of his food.

"Hey everyone has a hard time with it at first." Ray defended Hilary before Daichi hopped up on the table.

"Yeah everyone but me!" He said holing his fork up like some sort of torch.

"You wish!" Max argued starting another battle.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Not again…!" Max's dad said rubbing the side of his head as the guys engaged in another squabble that would rock the house.

* * *

part 3 finally done! Tell me what you think! I realized this is going to be a huge story, like another season to the show so it may be a long time until the next chapter is done but i do know what it's going to be about.

next time: The qualifyers begin, some surprises are in store and we finally get to see this Team Phalanx in action as well some other surprises and old faces return!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Bladebreakers Reunite!

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It's been a little over two years since the end of G-Revolution, but the BBA is back to form and is celebrating by throwing its first championship tourney since. With such fierce competition there's only one solution…

* * *

It's been days since Hilary began her beyblading lessons under her instructor, Kai. Every day she learned something new from her sometimes harsh teacher, but Kai was surprisingly nice during the lessons. He often let Hilary take a break when he felt she needed or deserved one. It was the sixth day of Hilary's lessons and it was going somewhat smoother than those of days prior. It was near sunset, near quitting time as the student was challenging the teacher in a one on one match. Despite the progress Hilary has made she was still no match for Kai.

"Argh, come on!" Hilary shouted as hey beyblade pursued Dranzer, the trusty beyblade and bit beast of Kai. However, it was proving to be too arduous a task as Kai smoothly dodged her advances. Dranzer continued to circle the beystadium while Hilary's beyblade spun in the center, waiting for a chance to strike.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Kai taunted her. Hilary brought her gaze from the dish to her opponent. Kai didn't even have his eyes open, which got on her nerves.

"I'll show you…" She said through gritted teeth before shouting a battle cry sending her beyblade towards Dranzer. Her attack was fast, strong, and it missed. She missed her target and her beyblade slid to the edge of the dish.

"Yes I will." Kai finished her sentence before opening his eyes, and sending Dranzer to knock Hilary's beyblade out of the beystadium. Defeated Hilary fell to her knees exhausted from the long day of beyblading.

"Oh, not again…!" She moaned before a shadow hung over her. She looked up and saw Kai standing in front of her with her beyblade in his hand.

"Don't force anything; that last attack cost you." He said, giving her another lesson, handing her beyblade over to her.

"Thanks." She thanked him quietly before taking the beyblade and then his hand as he helped her up.

"We're done for today, come on." He said as he led her through the doorway and through the building until they reached the door to his apartment, just as he did every day. This time however, when Kai approached his door he heard noises coming from inside, loud noises that seemed familiar. Voices in fact; he turned to Hilary.

"Did you leave the TV on or something?" He asked her. She looked at him innocently and smirked.

"Maybe." She said. He looked at her, confused; just what did she mean maybe? Whatever the case may have been, it was a long day and he wanted to go home and relax. He turned the key and when he opened the door he found a surprise.

* * *

"How did you all get in here?" he shouted when he found the rest of his team sitting in his apartment watching TV. Hilary walked up from behind Kai and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember earlier when I took a bathroom break? Well…" She said while he turned his head and gave her an annoyed look. Max walked over to Kai.

"Hey buddy nice place you have here." He gave Kai a pat on the back.

"Thanks for having us." Kai heard Ray say as the agitated host looked at all of the others, already made comfortable in his apartment, he was one second away from throwing them out and calling up a realtor before Hilary spoke to him.

"Come on Kai, it can't hurt to have company over every once in a while." She said quietly so only he could hear. He looked back to her again to see a smile on his 'student's' face. He sighed, and loosened his shoulders up in compliance.

"…fine." He said to her. He walked over to the couch.

"Off." He barked as he pulled Daichi off the section of the couch by the collar of his shirt, before taking the spot for himself.

"Hey, I was there first." Daichi protested as Kai crossed his arms and looked ahead to the TV.

"Well it's my place so deal with it." He said. Hiro laughed as he offered Daichi the seat next to him while Ray came around with some chips and soda.

"Can you believe the BBA has its own TV station now, it's so awesome!" Tyson cheered as he watched on, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Kai. Hilary walked over and sat in the middle of the couch.

"What are we watching?" Hilary asked all cheerful as she took a glass of soda from Ray.

"The qualifying tournaments start today Hilary." She heard Kenny say from the armchair adjacent to the couch.

"Oh wait so that means…" She said leaning closer to the television.

"We get to see the Justice 5 in action. So we better pay some attention, even if it's only a preliminary match." Hiro suggested to his team before they all turned and watched.

* * *

"All right we are back. As always I'm Brad Best along with AJ Topper, coming to you live from the first qualifying tournament of the world championships, and we have quite a show for you today don't we AJ?"

"You better believe it Brad. The former BEGA all stars are now in the BBA, or the Justice 5 as they call themselves now have been blowing the other teams out of the water! If they keep blading at this pace, they'll walk right into the Championship Tournament." The gang heard the familiar voices coming from the TV as they all watched in anticipation.

DJ came on the screen to introduce the teams.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" He cheered to the crowded stadium as the people applauded and hollered in response.

"It's the final round of the first qualifying tournament between the Fighting Falcons and the Justice 5!" DJ shouted as the two opposing teams walked out from the locker rooms and onto the main stage.

"Now let's meet today's competitors." Said DJ before Brad and AJ took over.

"In this first round of three we have John from the Fighting Falcons, whose attack based blade is fast as they come." Brad commented.

"Well he may be quick, but the Justice 5's Mystel is even faster with his Poseidon bit beast and his 360 degree attack." AJ added while the two beybladers prepared themselves for the battle.

"Are you ready?" DJ began.

"3…2…1, LET IT RIP!" he as well as the competitors shouted while the beyblades were launched into the dish. They each did laps around the perimeter but Mystel seemed to be having a bit too much fun and was smiling the whole time.

"What's so funny? This is serious!" his opponent grumbled.

"Your pretty good kid but…" Mystel said as his Poseidon beyblade went airborne.

"Not good enough." He finished before his beyblade crashed down into dish, resulting in his foe's blade stopping its spin completely.

"Round one goes to Mystel and the Justice 5." DJ said while the crowd cheered and the next match was being set up.

"Well as always Mystel took care of business quickly…" Brad said.

* * *

"For once I agree with that guy." Ray said as he and the rest of his team watched the match unfold on Kai's TV.

"Yeah it didn't leave much for us to see." Max added.

"That's true but Mystel's movements seemed smoother than what I remember; it seems he refined his skills." Hiro observed his former team member Mystel with a close eye. They all brought their attentions back to the screen but when they did…

* * *

"It's over! Ming-Ming knocked out her opponents beyblade before either of them even landed in the beystadium; which means the Justice 5 win the battle and are the first team to advance to the Championship Tournament!" DJ said into his microphone as the crowd cheered on.

* * *

"That was quick." Tyson said through a mouthful of potato chips.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners Tyson?" Hilary said, shielding herself from any free flying crumbs.

"Well it's not like we expected them to lose or anything; we know how good they can be." The chief said, for once not on his laptop.

"He's right all we can do is prepare ourselves for when it's our turn to blade." Surprised, everyone turned to see Daichi.

"Wow Daichi actually sounded responsible for once." Hilary blinked.

"What…stop staring at me!" The boy complained from the unwanted attention.

"Anyways; is everyone coming to the next tournament? We're going to sign up for our qualifier and check out that Team Phalanx." Hiro said while the rest turned their attention towards him.

"After hearing how you described them the other day I'm really curious to see just what they can do." Max said to his coach. Ray and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if they all can use the heavy metal system they must be good!" Tyson cheered as he got up from his seat causing crumbs to scatter all over Kai's floor which did not go unnoticed by the host. Kai shot a mean look at Tyson that sent shivers down the latter's spine.

"Okay now that that's over why don't we go out to eat?" Hilary suggested, almost as if she felt the chill from Kai's stare towards Tyson. The rest of the team's faces lit up and Daichi darted out the door followed by Tyson, Max, Ray and lastly Hilary. Kai still sat on his couch as Hiro was still leaning up against the back end of it, facing the opposite direction Kai was. Kai got up from his seat but Hiro stopped him.

"Hang on Kai." He called for his team member. Kai stopped but did not look back at Hiro who stood in his spot.

"…" Kai didn't say anything, letting his coach continue.

"How are you're lessons going with Hilary?" He asked. Kai smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Really, we're having this conversation?" He replied with a question of his own. Hiro got up and began to walk around the couch.

"I don't want this thing you have going on to distract the team right before the tournaments." Hiro said now standing in front of Kai.

"There's nothing going on Hiro so drop it." Kai said dryly as he walked ahead bumping shoulders with Hiro.

"Well it doesn't seem like there isn't." he said before Kai could get through the doorway, stopping him in his tracks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai shot a glare behind him, but unlike his little brother, Hiro was unfazed by Kai's attempt at intimidation.

"Well I…" Hiro began to explain before his team member cut him off.

"It's nothing." Kai said irritated before storming off to join the others. Hiro watched him walk away, not fully convinced by his statement, Hiro walked out and when he turned to close the door he saw something come flying towards him from the corner of his eye. Somehow Hiro held his hand up in time to catch the object and saw that it was a key.

"Don't forget to lock up." Kai called from a distance. Hiro saw Kai turn the corner; when Kai was out of sight Hiro smirked.

* * *

Two Days Later…

"It's the second of eight qualifying tournaments, but the competition is already looking better than ever! I'm Brad Best and as always, with me is AJ Topper, AJ give the folks back home a recap." They were coming from the local arena, broadcasting the first of two qualifying tournaments that would be held there.

"Well Brad the top story from today has got to be this Team Phalanx. They've been tearing up underground blading for a while now and we can see why. They've swept every opponent right out of the dish and have walked right into the final." The two commentators in the booth were discussing the day's events while Tyson, Kai and the gang were walking around the lower levels of the stadium, making their way to the seats.

"But Tyson we should register now while it's more convenient." The chief complained at his friend who, along with the others was more into the competition.

"Relax chief, we have all day to register. Let's just enjoy the beyblading and we might just run into that Jack kid." Tyson explained while they made it to their seats near the front row.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for the final round between The Blade Angels and Team Phalanx!" They heard DJ shout over his microphone as the crowd cheered. The two competing teams walked out of the tunnel and made their way to their respective benches. Finally, everybody was able to get a good look at Team Phalanx. First out was Jack, who they met but then…

"Hey I know that girl!" Hilary exclaimed as she pointed to the girl walking behind Jack. It was the same black haired, blue eyed girl that she bumped into on the street.

"Really how?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, while Daichi's face gained a shade of red.

"I ran into her on the street the other day, literally. Didn't know I'd see her here though, and I never got her name now that I think about it." She explained before Daichi jumped across the row of seats and onto her.

"Why not?" He shouted as he shook Hilary. Tyson, Ray, and Max pulled the younger blader off her.

"Geez what got into you Daichi?" Max asked Daichi.

"I think little Daichi here has a crush on that girl Hilary ran into." Tyson teased, giving his teammate what those in the business call a noogie.

"Well she is very pretty." Ray added as he took another look at Team Phalanx as they huddled in front of their bench.

"Lucky Mariah isn't here huh Ray?" Max said as he nudged an elbow into Ray's side as the latter's face turned red.

"Uh, what he-he." Ray laughed nervously scratching the back of his head while the bey-battle got under way.

"In the first round we have The Blade Angels' Diana against Kira of Team Phalanx." DJ said as the same girl walked up to the stage along with her opponent.

"Kira…" Daichi muttered to himself to remember the nameas his eyes widened.

"Are you ready? Three, two, one, let it rip!" DJ shouted as the two dueling ladies launched their beyblades into the dish. Kira's blade ran around the dish as her foe's chased after her, but could not match her speed.

"Darn it hold still!" the girl Diana grunted while Kira smiled.

"What's the matter, too quick for you? Don't worry this will end as soon as it started." Kira made the boastful claim as she made her beyblade move even faster, lapping her foe's. Diana was stunned to see what was occurring in the dish.

"Now, Phantom Fox, go!" Kira commanded as her beyblade went so fast it seemed as if she had multiple beyblades and in a blink of an eye the match was over.

"Round one goes to Team Phalanx!" DJ shouted again as Kira swiped her blade as it jumped in the air and walked away from the stage as another of her teammates took her place. Her teammate, kind of tall, a bit muscular, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He stood up on the stage ready for action.

"Now let's check the match up of round two AJ." Brad chimed in as his partner elaborated.

"Marc of Team Phalanx has to be the most solid beyblader in this qualifying tournament and his Sea Dragoon can attest to that with his Leviathan Crash attack!" as he finished his opponent stood across from him, looking to avenge her ally's defeat.

"Sea Dragoon? How many dragoons are there?" Daichi questioned from the stands. He himself had Strata Dragoon, Tyson had Dragoon; it confused the young beyblader.

"And for The Blade Angels we have Lily whose stamina is the name of her game." AJ concluded from the booth as the competitors were ready to go.

"Ready; three, two, one let it rip!" DJ hollered as the match started. Marc's blade stood at the center of the dish as his opponent charged him with attack after attack. However, despite the effort, those attacks weren't doing anything to Sea Dragoon.

"Calm yourself now, wouldn't want to stray away from your strategy." Marc taunted his opponent, Lily who was beginning to tire from her assault.

"Now then…go Sea Dragoon, Leviathan Crash!" Marc commanded as his beyblade became surrounded by a thick layer of flowing water before crashing into his foe's making the water explode in a burst of rain, leaving a brief down poor behind. Lily's beyblade landed outside of the stadium, next to her feet, signaling the end of the match.

"That's it, it's over; Team Phalanx wins round two and the battle! They're going to the Championship Tournament!" cheered DJ along with the rest of the crowd save for Tyson and company.

"Wow did you see that? That attack was awesome!" Tyson looked in awe. None of them were expecting something like that.

"You know, he kinda fights like Max does." Ray inquired but his teammate shook his head.

"I don't think so, he's more attack oriented than me."

"Who cares, all I know is that they're as good as Hiro described them." Daichi said.

"That's why you should care Daichi; they just won which means that they're our competition now." Kai explained as he turned his head to the seat next to him.

"Right, coach?" Kai asked. Hiro simply looked and nodded; Tyson got up from his seat.

"Well moving on, we should go register ourselves, let's go chief!" He said as he grabbed Kenny's arm and walked away.

"Wait, I wanna come to." Daichi followed as Max and Ray tagged along. Kai was the last to get up and walk away to join his team.

"Well there all gone, why don't we go wait outside Hilary." Hiro suggested. He got up and was followed by Hilary. They walked down the corridors and right before they would reach the exit Hiro turned to face Hilary, causing her to stop moving as well.

"Say Hilary, how're your lessons going with Kai?" He asked her. She looked up at him innocently and replied.

"Oh well I'd like to say they're going well. Kai can be pretty rough if you can imagine, but I think it's so far so good." She said while Hiro examined her.

"That's good to hear, but answer this for me Hilary; out of all the people you picked Kai to teach you, why is that?" Hiro asked the same question Kai did several days ago, only this time Hilary felt that it didn't carry the same meaning as it did before. Hiro wanted to know something else.

"What do you mean; did _you _want to coach me Hiro?" He shook his head.

"Sorry but no. I meant that you could have gone to Kenny or my brother…"

"Is that what this is about? Tch, Hiro I…it, it just wouldn't feel right after what happened." She explained quietly.

"Alright, you don't need to explain. So…why Kai?" He asked with a smile, and this time the question meant the same as it did when Kai asked her days ago.

"Um…" She stammered as her face grew a shade of red, making Hiro giggle in response.

Meanwhile, the guys finally made it to the registration desk that was located near the player entrance to the building.

* * *

"Hello can I help you?" The woman behind the registration desk asked Tyson and Kenny who were closest.

"Yeah we're registering for the next qualifying tournament." Tyson declared. The woman took out a form and was about to begin asking questions until a voice called out.

"Tyson…?" They all turned to see Jack along with the rest of Team Phalanx who were on their way out of the stadium.

"Oh, Jack hey. We saw your last match, it was great!" Tyson exclaimed, walking up to Jack.

"Hey mind introducing us?" Marc said, turning the attention to the rest of the team, including two others; a blonde girl of average height and brown eyes and a guy who was as tall as Kai, black hair and brown eyes. Jack looked over at his teammates.

"Oh right where are my manners? Tyson, Kenny, everybody, this is Kira…" he began, gesturing to the blue eyed girl everyone saw beyblading before. She smiled and gave a short wave before Daichi's face went red again, as his legs became like jelly.

"Um, what's with him?" Kira asked, pointing to Daichi. Max reached over and dragged his younger teammate into a headlock, all while Daichi maintained his expression.

"Don't worry about him; he hasn't had anything to eat all day." Max said shaking Daichi in his arm.

"Right, well that's Marc, the blonde is Lacy and this guy next to me is…" Jack continued.

"Shin; you know, you all look a lot shorter on TV." The Phalanx member introduced himself. The comment made Kai look up as their eyes met, briefly examining each other.

"Wow, can't believe I'm meeting all of you, I feel kinda star struck." Lacy laughed a bit nervously.

"Well we've certainly heard about you. You're really good from what we've seen today." Ray complemented.

"That was nothing." Marc boasted.

"Yeah wasn't much competition today." Kira smirked. Lacy looked over at her teammate.

"Hey they tried their best." She protested.

"Well they should've tried harder. Come on we have a plane to catch." Shin said, beginning to walk away from the others. All but Jack picked up their things and followed.

"Wait where are you guys going?" Tyson asked no one in particular but he still received an answer.

"The Championship Tournament; we're heading over there now, the BBA handed us airline tickets. Well, nice running into you." Jack said before walking away to join his team.

"They seem sure of themselves." Max commented.

"Yeah they do, but doesn't that Shin guy remind you of Kai?" Ray asked the others while Kai watched Team Phalanx walk away and saw Shin glance back, again meeting eyes briefly before Shin turned as he hopped on a bus followed by his team.

"Ah-hem." Suddenly Tyson remembered why they were all down there to begin with and returned to the lady at the reception desk.

"Oh sorry about that miss." He apologized before the woman asked him more questions.

"Okay I need to know who will be in your team. It's for BBA records." She explained.

"Oh right well there's Daichi, Max, Ray, Kai, and of course yours truly." Tyson claimed.

"Okay, the team name?"

"What?"

"The team's name, what do you call yourselves?" She asked.

"Oh boy, um give me a minute." Tyson said as he turned to face the rest of his team. There was one thing they had all forgotten to even think about, a name for their team.

"Uh guys…?" Tyson approached the others.

"Yeah what's up Tyson?" The chief asked.

"Um what's our team name gonna be?" The others looked at him with blank stares.

"Oh, wait I thought we were just going by the G-Revolutions like the last time we all bladed together." Ray guessed while Max nodded in agreement. Tyson shook his head.

"Well I was thinking we pick something different than that." He explained.

"What do you mean?" said Daichi who finally recovered from his self-induced trance.

"The G-Revolutions name was something Mr. Dickinson came up with when we went against Boris and that BEGA League of his. This time we're together for another reason and that's to win this new tournament." Tyson elaborated his idea.

"For once I agree with Tyson. The situation is different this time around." Kai gave his support to Tyson.

"Yeah, so why not use another name Mr. Dickinson came up with for us." Tyson continued.

"Wait you don't mean…?" Max asked. Tyson nodded before turning back to the woman behind the registration desk.

"We're the Bladebreakers, back and better than ever!"

The woman wrote and typed away for about a minute until smiling and nodding at Tyson, siganling that she had finished.

"Okay you guys are all set, remember to be here in two days." she reminded them. Tyson nodded and returned to the others.

"Let's get out of here, I'm hungry." Daichi suggested as they walked through the stadium until reaching the entrance where they found Hiro and Hilary having a conversation.

"There you guys are. Are we signed up?" Hiro asked his brother and company.

"Yep, you bet, we're all set." Tyson assured Hiro. No one seemed to notice Hilary was in a much quieter mood than usual, looking down at the floor, no one but Kai.

"Could we go now?" Daichi hollered again. They all began to leave and everyone passed Hilary until Kai bumped shoulders with her. She looked up and saw him looking over his shoulder at her. They made eye contact and Kai managed a small smile and it seemed to cause Hilary to do the same as she picked her head up and followed him outside.

* * *

Ok this one I decided to make shorter than I intended. Tell me what you think, didn't really like this one personally.

Next time the Bladebreakers participate in their qualifiers. What obstacles await them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Bladebreakers Reunite!

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It's been a little over two years since the end of G-Revolution, but the BBA is back to form and is celebrating by throwing its first championship tourney since. With such fierce competition there's only one solution…

* * *

"…And we're back! Resuming our live coverage of the qualifying tournaments, I'm Brad Best and with me as always, AJ Topper coming to you from the third of eight qualifiers where the winners will compete in this year's world championships."

"Right you are Brad, and so far this year, the competition seems to be at an all-time high."

"And that competition has gotten even fiercer with today's action AJ."

"The Bladebreakers are back! For the first time in three years the two time BBA champions are back and are just tearing their opponents apart!" The guys in the booth finished commentating as Max's Draciel ripped through the dish sending his opponent packing.

"Alright, go Draciel!" He cheered watching his trusty beyblade bulldoze through the foe who obviously looked disappointed having lost.

"That's another win for the Bladebreakers, meaning they advance to the final round!" DJ shouted from the side of the beystadium as the crowd cheered. Max reached his hand out and caught Draciel jumping up from the dish, and joined the rest of his team on the bench behind him.

"Oh yeah! That was a piece of cake, we're gonna win for sure!" Daichi jumped up and down, only to have his coach Hiro stop him by holding a firm hand on top of his head, causing him to crash to the floor on his next attempt.

"Don't get cocky, we still have another match, it's not over yet." Speaking words of wisdom, the coach reminded his team. "Meet in our locker room in ten to discuss our line-up for the final round." He walked into the tunnel with his team, in the depths of the stadium. He, Daichi and Hilary parted from the rest of the team, leaving them in the hallway.

"I think I'm gonna go grab a soda, anyone wanna come with?" Tyson stretched himself out as if he had just got out of bed; sitting on the bench all day has its weaknesses after all.

"Yeah sure, I hope they have orange…" Kenny added joining Tyson as they walked away from the others, but they heard another walk behind them.

"Kai…?" Tyson and Kenny asked simultaneously, stopping in their tracks.

"What, I need to use the bathroom." He explained before they continued to walk down the corridor. Ray and Max watched them walk away.

* * *

"Well I don't mean to gloat or anything but we haven't seen _any_ competition today; and I haven't had a chance to blade either." Tyson clamored as the three of them walked down the hall. They had just about reached the vending machine as Kenny reached in his pocket for some money.

"Oh Tyson, would you just let Hiro do his...ah!" the chief was startled to find the money that was just in his hand had disappeared.

"Well well well, if it isn't our former leader." They heard a new voice from behind them and turned to find a few shady looking guys glaring back at them, more specifically Kai as one jiggled the change in his hand that once belonged to Kenny.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Kai?" The guy standing in front of the rest of his crew spoke up, maintaining his glare and adjusting the red bandanna on his head. Kai tilted his head and crossed his arms.

"Do I know you?" Kai asked, making the newcomers almost stumble to the floor. The one with the bandanna shot back up.

"You've got to be joking, you don't remember us?" Kai just blinked at him.

"Oh wait, I remember these guys. You were the Blade Sharks, right?" Kenny suddenly remembered as he looked at the crew in front of him.

"Yeah that's right; you're the guys that kidnapped Kenny in order to get to me; that was really low." It all came flying back to Tyson who pointed at those in front of him.

"Well, we only did that after your teammate ordered us to; isn't that right Kai?" The lead crew member retorted while Kai only stared back.

"And guess what; we made it into the final round to face you and we will get our revenge on you Kai. You're going to pay for dumping us like you did years ago." Another Blade Shark pointed at his former leader. Kai glared at his former team for a brief second before he turned and walked away, being watched by all, including his current teammates.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into this time." Kai called out before Tyson and Kenny scurried behind him. Meanwhile the Blade Sharks angrily watched Kai walk away from them again.

"Grr…Kai…" The apparent leader of the group growled, shaking his fists at his sides.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked from his chair in the team's dressing room, arms folded and eyebrow raised as he looked at some of his team members.

"We're positive bro, you gotta let me and Kai start in the next match, whoever else would blade after us you can decide, but please let us do this." Tyson begged his older brother to change the line-up the team had been using the entire day that listed Daichi, Max, and Ray in that order. Hiro looked past Tyson and Kenny to find Kai sitting on the floor, legs crossed, while his beyblade Dranzer spun in front of him.

"Kai used to be in charge of that other team you said?" Hiro asked the two in front of him while keeping his gaze upon Kai.

"Yeah, and they're really gunning for him too." Kenny added. Hiro mulled it over for a minute or two as his brother leaned in closer, anxious to hear what his decision. Hiro sighed.

"…Alright you guys can start, although I wanted to wait until the Championships to bring you and Kai out to play, but if this means that much then go ahead." Tyson jumped in excitement while Kai slipped a smirk before anybody could notice, and he stood up and caught his beyblade.

"Daichi get back here!" Hilary shrieked as the wild child beyblader ran into the team's dressing room and hid behind Ray. The one yelling stomped in the room with orange soda layered over her shirt, face and hair; although her face was so red, the soda that spilled would've been boiling had she been any angrier.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Daichi hollered, trying to avoid whatever torture his manager had in store for him.

"You were the only one there! Now hold still. Ray…" She argued back, and before Daichi could realize what was happening, he felt Ray's hands grip on to his arms.

"No, let me go! Let me…ahhh!" Daichi cried out as Hilary closed in to bring him his 'doom'.

* * *

"And we're back folks! For the final round of the third qualifying tournament, I'm Brad Best, and by my side is AJ Topper. For the final round we have the Bladebreakers going up against another hometown team, the Blade Sharks, who apparently we're once the team of current Bladebreaker, Kai."

"You said it right B-man. And you better believe the Blade Sharks want a piece of their old teammate."

"Thanks AJ, now let's take it down to the dish and DJ Jazzman."

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" DJ hollered at the crowd who cheered loudly as the two competing teams stepped out on opposite sides of the arena floor and took their spots on their respective benches. Tyson remained standing while the others conversed with each other as Kai gazed intently at the opposing team, his former team.

"Give it up for our competitors The Bladebreakers, and The Blade Sharks! Now let's meet the bladers for round one." DJ continued before the guys in the booth took over.

"All right, we have Stuart of the Blade Sharks who likes to finesse his way to victory, but is being thrown against the wall, as the Bladebreakers are sending out three-time world champ Tyson and his always exciting Dragoon and its Evolution Storm attack!" AJ said as the two competitors prepared for their battle.

"Tyson!" The confident beyblader heard someone call from behind him.

"Kai…? What's up?"

"Be careful, remember these guys play dirty and will do anything to win." Kai reminded Tyson the ways of his former team. Tyson smirked and gave a thumbs-up before he turned back around to face his opponent Stuart.

"Are you ready? Three, two, one, Let it Rip!" DJ did the countdown before Tyson and Stuart launched their beyblades and began their match. The two blades circled the perimeter of the beystadium while Tyson was being stared down by his foe.

"Why don't you hold still so I can end this already?" Stuart taunted, or at least attempted to since Tyson was rather un-phased.

"Say, if you guys want to get back at Kai for ditching you so bad, you could've at least freshened up on your game." Tyson smirked and made Dragoon strike the enemy blade.

"W-what…?" Stuart was thrown off by the sudden attack before Tyson continued.

"You're playing the same tired old game you did years ago. If you ask me, you're not even worth Kai's time. Dragoon…!" Tyson told off the Blade Shark before ordering Dragoon to attack the other beyblade, sending it back out of the dish, disassembling in mid-air before landing at Stuart's feet.

"Round one goes to Tyson and the Bladebreakers!" DJ made the call as the crowd cheered. Tyson snatched his beyblade out of the air and walked back to his team's bench.

"All right, Kai, you're up." Hiro said, looking at Kai whose eyes met with his opponent's.

"H-how did he do that…? Argh, Carlos you better not lose!" Stuart grumbled at his teammate who maintained his gaze on Kai and stood up from his bench.

"For round two we have the Blade Sharks' Carlos and from The Bladebreakers, Kai!" The crowd applauded as Carlos waited on the stage for Kai. Kai slowly walked on to his side of the stage while Carlos continued to wait.

"Bladers, are you ready?" DJ shouted into his mic, taking his time to check the status of the competitors.

"Yo Kai, see this?" Carlos held up his beyblade for his enemy to see.

"What of it, you'll only lose with it anyway."

"This is the blade you destroyed long ago, repaired and improved. And like my blade, I've improved as well, and I _will_ beat you and make you sorry for ditching us." Carlos set his blade into his launcher and was prepared to battle.

"Hmph, we'll see." Kai set up his Dranzer for combat.

"Three, two, one, let it rip!" DJ called setting the battle in motion. The two blades spun in the center of the dish, adjacent to each other.

"Yeah Kai, you will see. Go!" Carlos ordered his blade and when it made contact with Dranzer, sparks began to fly and Dranzer began to lose velocity.

"What?" Surprised, Kai examined the beyblades to find what could be causing this problem of his.

_Wait, his old beyblade… _Kai began to think to himself.

"Oh no this is bad!" Kenny scrambled, typing away on his laptop.

"What's happening to Kai's blade chief?" Ray asked, looking on as Kenny typed in his laptop.

"Carlos' beyblade; it's more lethal than what it was before. He has razor blades placed along the edge of his attack ring; before they were straight edges, but now it looks like those blades are made of a different alloy and are serrated. Kai's going to be in trouble if he doesn't find a way around it!" Kenny explained, exposing Kai's dilemma to the rest of them.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold Kai, so here ya go!" Carlos taunted as he charged his beyblade into Dranzer again, chipping away at the opposing blade. However Kai only smirked at his hubristic opponent.

"Well then let's HEAT IT UP!" Kai shouted as Dranzer began emanating blue flames that tailed off orange and red at their tip before charging at Carlos' blade knocking back to the end of the dish.

"B-but how…? I should've chipped enough of your blade away by now…" Carlos stammered, finding it hard to bounce back from Kai's attack.

"Carlos." Kai snapped at him. "You said you wanted to win and take me down, but at what cost? I've been through a lot since I left the Blade Sharks but it's clear you guys haven't changed a bit." Carlos growled in frustration but Kai continued. "You want to know why I left you behind, it's because of this. You guys call yourselves beybladers? All I see is a pack of cheaters that don't even deserve to pick up a ripcord. Go Dranzer, Flame Saber!" Kai finished before ordering his blade to cover itself in red hot flames and charge at Carlos' beyblade destroying it completely.

"It's over! With that win the Bladebreakers take the qualifier and are in this year's Championships. Let's hear it for our winners!" DJ shouted as the crowd roared. The winners walked up to the stage to accept their medal prizes. DJ handed Hiro an envelope before the rest of the team finished taking in the applause and began walking off the stage. Kai was the last of the Bladebreakers to step off but something stopped him before he left.

"Carlos…" He called out to the defeated beyblader who held his broken beyblade in his hands while his teammates were behind him. Carlos looked up and saw Kai looking over his shoulder at him.

"You guys _can_ get better, but only if you honestly work for it. Once you do, then we can have a real battle." Kai gave his words of wisdom to his former team who watched him walk away yet again, but this time the Blade Sharks were in brighter spirits.

"Oh yeah, World Championships here we come!" Tyson cheered along with the rest of his team. They were good enough to win the qualifier but what obstacles would the Championships bring for the Bladebreakers.

* * *

Ok that's done! A little shorter than usual but the next chapter is longer I promise you.

Next Time: The Bladebreakers arrive at the first site of the World Championships. Who will their competition be? Where is this first site, and what else does this year's tournament have in store?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Bladebreakers Reunite!

**Author:** sky dragon slayer

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It's been a little over two years since the end of G-Revolution, but the BBA is back to form and is celebrating by throwing its first championship tourney since. With such fierce competition there's only one solution…

* * *

A couple of days later…

It was morning and yet all but one was stirring in the dojo, Tyson. While the rest prepared for their trip to the first site of the BBA World Championships, he was snoring time away. Hiro was walking around the porch looking down at a list he made to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Let's see; clothes check, headphones check, wallet check, wake up Tyson…" Without looking he slid the door open to his brother's room as the snoring from Tyson grew louder, and pulled a small air horn out of his pocket. He pressed on it causing the horn to blow out the earth shattering noise. Still looking down at his list, Hiro heard Tyson scream in surprise and the thud caused when his little brother fell out of bed.

"Check…" Hiro crossed that item off his list and kept moving.

Tyson meanwhile sat on the floor, rubbing his head. "Did he have to wake me up like that? Geez…better get packing..." He said through a yawn and some more scratching. Tyson got up and slid open his closet to pull out a few duffle bags he would be using as luggage and started to pull out clothes and other things he'd need for the trip. Of course his closet was a mess, so as soon as Tyson pulled a jacket out, an avalanche of his things came tumbling down on him. Tyson pushed himself up through his belongings and kept packing. As he packed Tyson pushed a pair of pants into his bag causing something to fall out of its pocket.

Having no knowledge as to what it was, Tyson reached over to the folded up piece of paper and picked it up. He unfolded it to allow a small picture to drop into his lap. Tyson picked up the picture and saw that it was of himself, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi but he and Hilary were closest, holding hands; however, Tyson tossed the picture aside after giving it a glance. He proceeded to look at the paper and found his handwriting on it. He began to read it but crumbled it up into a little ball and chucked it.

"What an idiot I am…" Tyson mumbled as he continued to pack his things.

* * *

"Come on guys, the van's here to take us to the airport!" Max shouted out from in front of the dojo as he waited for the rest of his team. Kai was already sitting in the back of the van, catching up on his sleep while Ray leaned on the outside quietly waiting, but he was growing impatient.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking them." Ray told Max as he walked into the dojo, and just as he walked away, Hilary and Kenny had arrived all packed and ready to go.

"Hey Max." Said Hilary. "Where are the others?" Kenny asked. Max turned around and answered.

"Well Kai is in the van, and Ray just went inside to see what's taking Tyson, Hiro and Daichi."

"Oh well, it's hot out here so I'm waiting in the van." Hilary said before hopping in the van and found Kai sitting in the back row napping but her entering caused enough movement to wake him. They made brief eye contact before Kai slid over to let her sit.

"Oh before I forget, Kai um…here." Hilary reached into one of her bags and pulled out a small gift bag and handed it to Kai who just blinked.

"Just think of it as a thank you for teaching me how to beyblade." Hilary explained as Kai slowly took the bag out of her hand.

"Thanks." He said quietly as he placed the bag in one of his.

"What the heck to you guys? We have to hurry now if we want to make our flight." The two of them heard Max complain as the van rocked some more as the rest of the team loaded into the van.

"All right, Los Angeles here we come!" Daichi cheered as they began to make way.

"Daichi, you do know we have to get on a plane to get to LA right?" Max leaned over, bumping Daichi with his elbow. Suddenly the once excited Daichi became green in the face thinking of riding an airplane like he had to in the last championship tournament.

"Yeah it's about a ten hour flight." Ray added causing Daichi to slump in his seat. The others laughed as they continued to make their way for the airport. Once there they checked in and hopped on their flight.

"I wonder who we'll see once we get there." Tyson pondered as he looked out the window of the plane.

"Well, in terms of competition The Justice 5 and Team Phalanx should already be there, but I know the All-Stars are competing in their qualifier later today in Dallas, Texas. Who knows, we might run into them by the end of the day." Kenny continued on Tyson's statement while typing on his laptop.

"What are you doing there chief?" Ray looked over his seat, at Kenny's laptop.

"Well I'm going over the data I gathered on Team Phalanx when we went to go see them the other day. Look at this, it's that girl Kira's match; I can't quite figure it out since she moves so fast but I think there were two beyblades spinning for her. Then again I doubt that since controlling two beyblades at that caliber is almost impossible."

"That would be pretty cool to see though." Tyson picked his head up from the window and looked over to the seat next to him where Kenny was typing.

"They're really good from what we saw, and we didn't even get to see most of the team." Max added as he perched over the back of Kenny's seat next to Ray.

"Yeah there's still Lacy, Jack and that guy Shin, and who knows what they can do?" Kenny looked up and shut his laptop.

"Oh would you guys stop worrying so much and start thinking about having fun? There's so much to do in California; the glitz the glam, the beach, I'll be all nice and tan haha!" Hilary said, looking over from her seat in front of the guys, planning out her trip.

"Well California does have some of the best theme parks…" Max began to think about what he would like to do while in Los Angeles.

"That sounds fun guys, but I wonder when you'll get to all of that with training and all." Hiro bursted everyone's bubble as the rest of the guys moaned while they drew closer to their destination.

* * *

"Hello Los Angeles!" Tyson cheered with his hands raised as he walked out of the plane and into the terminal followed by the rest of The Bladebreakers who were caught by surprise as they were quickly surrounded by flashing lights and microphones from media folk who wanted to get a few sound bites from the team. Tyson basked in the spotlight as usual while the team trudged their way through the paparazzi followed by Kai who dragged a jet lagged Daichi along the floor by the collar of his shirt.

"What made you decide to get back together?"

"What kind of competition do you hope to see in the tournament?"

"Do you plan on meeting any celebrities while you're here?"

"Is it true that you kissed a horse once?" were amongst the bevy of random questions the team heard as they walked through the terminal and outside.

Their escort was waiting for them outside before everyone hoped in the BBA limo and rode to their hotel.

"Hilary was right before, there's so much to do here I don't know where to go to first." Ray said while looking over a map of the city.

"Well we do have a about a week until all of the qualifying teams arrive, so maybe we'll be able to do everything we want to…that is if a certain coach of ours lets it happen." Tyson pointed out before looking over to the coach along with the rest of the team. Hiro felt all the eyes on him and looked up from the paper in his hands.

"Huh…alright fine, but be up bright and early, we'll practice in the morning." He folded to his team who briefly cheered.

They finally arrived to their hotel and waited in the lobby while Kenny, Hiro and Hilary went up to the front desk to check in.

"All right guys, the lady at the front desk said the max is three to a room, and since I'm the only girl I get my own room. So decide who you guys want to room with while I get unpacked." Hilary left chuckling to herself while the guys all looked at each other and blinked.

"I'm not rooming with Tyson, you snore." Daichi was the first to speak causing a protest from the blader champion.

"I snore? Please Daichi you break windows with your snoring, plus you talk in your sleep." Tyson argued back.

"Well I…!" Daichi was ready to fire back but his coach interrupted.

"Okay before you go making another scene, how about we do this; Kai, Ray and Daichi to one room and Kenny, Max and Tyson to another." Hiro suggested while Tyson tilted his head at his brother.

"Then what about you?"

"Oh I got my own room."

"What, that's no fair!" Tyson retorted.

"Well it's connected with yours so I still have to hear your snoring." Hiro said back as he handed everyone their room keys.

"I told you, you snore."

"Shut up Daichi."

"Oh wow, I think this is the nicest hotel we've stayed in. The BBA is really pulling out all the stops this year." Said Ray as he, Kai and Daichi walked into their room which was complete with three beds, couches, arm chairs and a big brand new TV.

"Hey Kai this TV is almost as big as yours." Daichi said before an envelope sitting in front of said TV caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it. It had the BBA logo on the back and a seal keeping it closed, but careless Daichi brutally ripped it open and pulled out the letter that was in it.

"What is that?" Kai asked as he looked over Daichi's shoulder as Ray followed suit.

"To all of our honorable competitors, we humbly request your presence at the BBA Championship Gala…" Ray began to read the letter out loud.

"Gala…wait, what's a gala?" Daichi asked while Kai and Ray blinked at each other before they heard a knock on their door.

"Did you guys see this?" Hilary asked holding up a copy of the letter the guys had. "How do they expect me to find a dress in time?"

"Why don't you keep reading the letter?" Kai pointed at the bottom of the paper. Hilary looked at the spot he pointed out and read it quickly.

"The following retailers have agreed to provide wardrobe…wow Mr. Dickinson isn't putting a price on this isn't he." She said as the rest of the team walked up to the small huddle that formed out in the hallway.

"Hey you guys read this?" Max held up another copy of the letter.

"Yeah we did, I'm not looking forward to getting dressed up though." Ray answered.

"Yeah me neither, I wonder why the BBA is doing this? They never did anything like this before." Kenny added.

"Oh who cares, I'm gonna have as much fun as I can before then. Come on." Tyson said dragging Kenny along with him down the hallway.

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea…!" came the frightened yell of Daichi while the others with him, being Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary cheered as the roller coaster they were on sped down the tallest drop it had. It was the first full day they had and the team decided to have some fun.

* * *

Meanwhile on an old dock, overlooking the ocean, which had clearly seen better days, was fading away from the effects of the ocean air and lack of maintenance. These factors made it the perfect temporary hang out for Kai who stood by the edge while his beyblade circled him.

"…Should I have gone out with them?" Kai quietly asked himself. The rest of his team looked like they were in for some fun, but then the thought of Tyson and Daichi eating everything in sight and arguing every step of the way. "I think I made the right choice…" He concluded as he looked up into the clear blue sky to watch some seagulls fly by when he heard something come for him and come for him fast.

Kai whipped around to see another beyblade knock into his, sending Dranzer back to him. He looked at Dranzer in his hand and looked up to find the source of that other beyblade.

"Well, well, it seems great minds think alike, don't they Kai?" The newcomer said as he approached Kai, who saw who was coming towards him.

…Brooklyn.

"Geez Kai quiet down, you're giving me a headache." The redhead joked as he now stood beside Kai as they both looked out into the ocean. "I'm guessing you just arrived here…?" Brooklyn asked again. Without looking Kai answered.

"Yeah, yesterday actually." Brooklyn turned his head to look at Kai who still was looking ahead.

"Then where's the rest of your team?"

"I can ask you the same." Brooklyn smirked at Kai's response and turned back to the ocean.

"Touché." The last thing both of them would say for a while, as they both looked out onto the horizon, watching the sunlight dance on the water's surface.

"I saw that other team that made it here, what's their name…Phalanx." Brooklyn broke the silence, scratching his head, trying to remember what he wanted to say.

"They're good."

"Eh, I'm not worried." Brooklyn shrugged. Kai dropped his crossed arms and turned to walk away.

"The last time I felt that way about an opponent, he became the champion, still is." Kai's words made Brooklyn smirk and turn around to find him walking away.

"Hey Kai, once this tournament starts I need you, and that champion of yours to do something for me." He began. Kai stopped moving and kept quiet to let Brooklyn continue.

"Just don't lose. I still haven't paid you back for our last battle and I'd like to give my restitution, with interest of course." Brooklyn dropped his carefree demeanor as Kai heard his voice grow cold with those last words. With his back to his potential opponent, Kai smirked and continued to walk away.

"Sure, whatever you say." Brooklyn watched him leave and began chuckling to himself.

* * *

"All right what do you guys wanna do now?" Ray asked as he walked alongside the others while Max dragged a green faced Daichi who apparently has motion sickness despite his wild nature.

"Well let's see, we've been on the coaster, swing ride…" Kenny began to ramble on as he looked over the theme park map. Tyson looked over the chief's shoulder while stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey guys how about that ride?" Hilary called out; pointing ahead of the group to the tallest roller coaster they've seen that day. Daichi managed to catch a glimpse of the ride and nearly passed out, but…

"Oh look Daichi, your girlfriend's here." Max joked causing Daichi to jump back to his feet, darting his eyes in all directions.

"Haha very funny…"

"No I'm serious, look over there." Max pointed over to the Ferris wheel where Kira of Team Phalanx was waiting in line with one of her teammates, Shin. Daichi's face became red with affection but that soon became anger when his eyes glanced a little further south and saw the two teammates holding hands.

"AHHHH!" the Bladebreaker yelled pulling his hair while his team laughed at his reaction. Daichi's yell was loud enough to draw the attention of everyone nearby, including the two beybladers standing by the Ferris wheel.

"Hey wasn't expecting to see you guys here." They were greeted by Kira as she and Shin walked over to them.

"Likewise." Ray smiled while Max and Kenny were restraining Daichi who was trying to make a charge at Shin, who noticed the struggle and smirked at Daichi.

"What's the matter with him, couldn't handle the rides?" Shin pointed his thumb over to the riled beyblader who only grew angrier at the joke made at his expense.

"Kind of; say where's the rest of your team?" Kenny asked, adjusting the glasses on his head

"Oh they went to get their outfits for that Championship Gala. Shin and I are gonna wait till the other teams get here." Explained Kira while Max managed to smack some sense into his bewildered teammate, silencing Daichi.

"Well…the All-Stars won their qualifier yesterday, but my mom who's their coach said they're coming at the end of the week." Max added as he pulled his arm away from Daichi.

"That must be interesting, to face your mother in a serious competition like the world championships." Kira inquired while Shin folded his arms and looked down as if he tried to close himself off from the topic at hand.

"Trust me it is and then some." Max said. Shin decided to pick his head up and seemed to examine the Bladebreakers and noticed something was amiss.

"Aren't you guys missing someone here…?" he asked with his hand gesturing in their direction.

"Who Kai? He went off on his own after practice this morning, he always does, and he never tells us where he goes." Tyson said before swallowing a fistful of popcorn which got stuck on the way down causing Tyson to pound his chest until the lodged food descended into his stomach.

"Right…that's a little vulgar don't you think?" Kira raised an eyebrow at the champion blader.

"Yeah, but he always comes through for us when we need him and does the right thing." Hilary stepped in.

"I'd hope so; come on the line should've gone down by now." Shin finished as he turned to Kira and held his arm out for her to take. Kira bid the Bladebreakers a quick farewell before she walked away with her arm locked with Shin's as they made their way back towards the Ferris wheel. The Bladebreakers turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Well they seem nice after talking with them." Hilary said as the team continued to walk.

"Yeah, but something about Shin just rubs me the wrong way." Ray confessed, looking down in thought.

"What do you mean Ray? He seems cool, and I wonder where he got that jacket, it's awesome." Tyson said, referring to the black jacket he's seen Shin wearing both times he's encountered the Team Phalanx beyblader.

"Well, I don't know, it just seems like there's something dark about him."

"I think he's cute if you ask me." Hilary added walking with her hands behind her back.

"I don't like him either, he's a jerk!" Daichi hollered while reaching for some of Tyson's popcorn only to have his hand smacked away.

"You're just jealous he has your crush wrapped around his arm." Tyson retorted as he walked ahead of the younger beyblader.

"I AM NOT!" Daichi yelled while a few of the others giggled as they walked off, looking for more fun things to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel pool at a nearby table sat Hiro as he typed on the laptop borrowed from Kenny while taking notes, watching all of the beyblade footage that was recorded. Countless matches, and dozens of beybladers' actions all on video at the studious Hiro's disposal as he scribbled in a notebook, trying to come up with a strategy for his team.

"Okay if I start a match with Kai then…no, that won't work…" He mumbled as he crossed out whatever he was writing in his book.

"Don't overdo it now my boy, the competition hasn't even started yet and I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out." Hiro turned his head to see the chairman of the BBA himself, Mr. Dickinson.

"Hey Mr. Dickinson, I'm just looking over some old footage; trying to come up with a strategy for the tournament." Hiro explained while Mr. D pulled up a chair and sat across from the young coach. "So what's going on with the rest of the qualifiers?" Hiro asked as he sat back in his chair. Dickinson adjusted his tie before he spoke.

"Well as you know the All-Stars have advanced as well as the Majestics who qualified earlier today. I just don't know when they will arrive, but I hope it's soon so they can attend the gala."

"So there are only two spots left then, and I guess it's safe to assume the White Tigers will qualify since I don't know of any other teams in that area." Hiro assumed as Dickinson wiped his glasses.

"Yes I have to agree with you there Hiro. But whoever will clinch that last spot is a toss-up."

"I see…" Hiro sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Something wrong Hiro?" Dickinson asked, seeing the frustration in the coach.

"Oh no, it's just that I wish I had more footage on this Team Phalanx. I've looked everywhere I could and came up with nothing." Hiro typed hardly on a few keys.

"Well it's no wonder, since they've only participated in underground events with no media coverage." Dickinson chuckled briefly.

"That is true but you'd think I'd find something on them." Hiro dropped his hands on either side of the laptop.

"Actually I do know one thing about Team Phalanx that I'm sure you'd find interesting." Dickinson brought up after a second's pause.

"What is it Mr. Dickinson?"

"Well I don't know if it is true or just a silly rumor; but according to my sources Shin of Team Phalanx has never participated in competition."

"Never?" Hiro gawked. How could someone never compete when their team does so well; it makes no sense at all.

"His team always keeps him as a last resort and they've yet to be pushed to that extreme. There's word in the underground circuit that even his teammate Jack has only participated a handful of times himself, and _his_ matches end as fast as they begin."

"Sounds like they're much better than I thought, just wish I had some more information on them."

"Well I hope what I've said helps you; good day Hiro, I'll see you around." Mr. D bid farewell before walking away, leaving Hiro with his thoughts.

"Never competed in battle…wait, why did he tell me all of that if it was so important…?" Hiro pondered as he resumed studying the data on Kenny's laptop.

"But more importantly, what exactly are we going up against?"

_Could we win this time…_

* * *

Okay okay, not exactly what I said it would be in the previous chapter but don't worry, good things take time after all.

to be honest this chapter is not my favorite, a lot of dialogue no action very slow but a necessary evil i feel,

tell me what you think, your feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
